an eevee story
by emoeyes713
Summary: an eevee at a swap meet gets saved from poachers wile he is going through the proses of what dose he want to become. all wile becoming friends with the leader of the pokemon liberators. sequel to 'is it wrong to love your master'
1. Chapter 1

this story takes place in the national pokemon trade center, or n.p.t.c. for short. trainers come from all around to trade pokemon, items, knowledge, and battle tactics. our story begins with an eevee up for trade from an eevee breeder. "step right up and trade for this ultra rare, endangered species pokemon. get your very own eevee." the breeder yells, wile showing off ten eevees sitting on a table.

one of which is holding back a bulging in his chest. he is ready to evolve but he didn't want to. more to say he didn't know what he was going to become. he could become a fire, water, electric, dark, psychic, grass, ice, or fairy type. yet he did not know if he wanted to or not.

he was confronted by a trainer with green hair looking closely at him. the trainer had a white shirt and black pants, his hair was long and he had a gardevoir holding on to his arm tightly. the gardivoir seemed to pretty to eevee. he thought how he would look if he became a fairy or psychic. he would be intelligent and dashing, how he could be both intelligent and powerful. how he could fight from a distance and watch his enemy feint from a distance. he thought about how awesome it would be to be psychic.

then the trainer pulls out a fire type pokemon that eevee swears is a legendary at first glance, but it is an arcinine. now he is thinking about what it would be like to be fire type. he would always be warm, his fur would always look pretty. then he thought about how useful he could be, starting campfires, helping his trainer cook, and being fuzzy and warm to cuddle with trainers.

next the trainer pulls out a water fighting pokemon covered in huge armor. now eevee was thinking about being a water type pokemon. he would have all sorts of fun swimming under water in the rivers lakes and oceans. collecting shells, playing with the unlimited amount of water type pokemon. on hot days he could use water gun on himself.

it would be fun he thought until another pokemon was sent out. this one was a mean looking steel fighting type. it called eevee a chew toy. that made him mad and want to be an electric type just to beet him up. then he thought about the perks of being an electric type. he would be a lot faster, more powerful, he would have a verity of tekneeks.

next eevee saw a trainer with a frostglass. it was really pretty to eevee. now he thought about being an ice type. he could take on dragons, make snow days in summer, and would look rather nice at the same time.

then he thought about the last two types grass and dark. if he was a grass type he would forever be healthy, and would not fall to water and ground. he could blend into nature and be a care free pokemon. finally dark. both powerful and mysterious, with a seance of aw.

"sir you do know these eevees are under the protected pokemon rights of the npppaep." (it's an acreinnem im not typing) said the trainer with green hair looking at breeder.

"wait your not from the liberators are you?" said the breeder.

"i made them." said the trainer. "now you are under arrest for the poaching and illegal distribution of endangered pokemon."

the breeder ran as fast as he could to get away, as all the eevees where carried out by men that aim to protect pokemon against evil.


	2. Chapter 2

it was latter in the day. eevee was sitting in a room filled with play toys for pokemon. his eevee friends are playing around wile he is sitting thinking about what dose he want to evolve into. the door that they came into the room opens and a gardevoir walks in and ask everyone to calm down for a moment to talk.

"thank you all for waiting so patently for us at the pokemon liborators kento headquarters. we here at this place will find you all good trainers or we will place you in a safari zone of this reagon so that you may live in peace. please wait a little longer until we have everything sorted out." said the gardevoir before she walks out forgetting to close the door completely. eevee is curious about who the liborators are and wants to see it for himself.

he walks out the door and into the hallway. he sees a step ladder to an observation window. he hops on to see what is in the window. in the window was a small boy playing with a bunch of baby pokemon. some are new born wile others are a few days old. eevee notes an espeon, seriously watching over the boy and pokemon wile they play next to a trainer who appears to be laughing as they watch the kid play with pokemon.

he got thinking about being an espeon again. he wonders if it is right for him or not. espeon notices eevee and makes a spyic link with him. "what are you doing here? im positive you should be in the playroom down the hall where the rest of your friends are." said the espeon with his mined.

eevee try's to respond back. "i was curios and wanted to see the rest of the place and find out who the liboratoirs- libornaters-"

"sigh, liberators. they are an organization for helping pokemon world wide and liberating pokemon from bad people. im a watch pokemon, i help watch over newborns that where stolen from their parents and trainers. most don't even know it they just play and laugh as they hatch and live. hey go one floor up you should be able to find my friend umbreon. just go to the stairs and go up a floor. be careful though." said espeon discontenting the link to stop a baby pokemon from using tackle too hard.

eevee walks and looks for the stairs for what seems like forever. until he came to the stairs. he slowly hops up one step at a time. a blur of red and blue pass him going up the stairs, and then another blur of blue passes him. he thinks nothing of it and walks into the door were he is heading. he slightly opens the door and walks in slowly. unlike the floor below it is completely silent he walks around and finds a window for observation. he looks in and sees a room filled with sleeping pokemon. a pink pokemon was floating above eating something invisible above all the pokemon. eevee feels a tug on his tail and is pulled to the ground, hard. he is the pinned down by two small paws and some teeth on the back of his neck. he looks and sees an umbreon.

"what are you doing here on this floor speak now or i report you in for trying to harm these pokemon." growls umbreon.

"i was told to find an umbreon on this floor so i could ask about the libornortors." eevee said in a panic. not wanting to get into trouble.

"liberators. follow me my shift is done any ways and the next set of trainers shift is changing also." said umbreon letting go of eevee. eevee stands up and sees that umbreon is missing his right back hind leg.

"is that a part if becoming an umbreon?" eevee asked, looking away from his leg.

"no i lost it in a trap. im more of a pet than as a fighter i once was. this way to the roof, my liberation team is there. i will explain this place to you better." said umbreon walking ahead. eevee follows with difficulty.

"the liberators is a group of trainers, breeders, doctors, and with the help of league and professors, and even help from pokemon rangers. this organization is built to protect and serve wounded and abused pokemon. each one set of floors is made for different purposes. their is the play floors, the medical floors, resting floors, financial, business, promotional, and information gathering. we are heading to the roof to get ready for the celebration of two years of a successful organization. i will never for get the day i met the leader of this place."said umbreon sitting several floors above eevee. waiting for him to catch up.

"did you ever meet the man in charge of here?" siad eevee trying to make a conversation wile he was catching up.

"the day after my leg became gone. the trap severed my leg and i was bleeding on the ground for a whole day. just then this trainer arrives picking me up and carrying me to a hospital, i remember him crying for me the whole time. he was the leader then, and he keeps up the good work, although he hates paper work. i can hear him cursing at it when i pass his office, and his gardevoir calming him down. to bad she loves him. it can only be one sided. oh you finally caught up. rest here wile i get leafy and sylvee?" said umbreon walking into a door where screaming and other painful sounds left. moments later, a leafeon and sylveon, walk out with umbreon.

"hmmm. i wonder what jolt and espar are doing? what would this cutie taist like?" said sylveon bringing her face inches from eevees.

"they are ether on the roof or still working, and i think he taist like an eevee." said leafeon a couple of steps above eevee and sylveon. she seems to have some red spots on her.

"lets just get to the roof. we are in a hurry girls." said unbreon somehow another several floors above.

they four work their way up to the roof and on a floor several feet below a bolt of lightning rises through the stair way and passes each one of the others on their way up.

"there's jolty!" said leafeon with a smirk.

sylveon brushes next to eevee and eevee notes something. the dirt on his fir has rubbed off. "um miss sylveon i think the dirt on my fir got on you. sorry" said eevee hoping to not get in trouble or let others know his secret.

"its fine i will have vay-vee hose me and you off." said sylveon stopping to get closer to eevee.

"why do you get so close to me? im a little uncomfortable." said eevee trying to hurry up the stairs slightly avoiding sylveon.

after about an hour of climbing stairs up the worlds tallest building according to eevee. when the group got to the top there was an vapareon, jolteon, flareon, glasheon and espeon from earlyer. eevee asked how espeon got up before them. he said he took the elevator.

"vay, glaesh. can you hose off our shiny friend here." espeon said looking at the ice and water pokemon.

they both used water gun on eevee and his fur became a grey color. sylveon took extreme shock with a scream of delite "he's a shiny!" sylveon screams out in joy! tackling eevee warming him up and helping him dry off. his fur is now a grey color over the normal brown. sylveon screams again saying that he needs to be a umbreon.

"but we already have a umbreon and why would we need another?" said flareon using heat wave to dry eevee off properly.

"first of all we need to figure out why was he hiding his true colors from everyone. i mean shiny pokemon are always so proud of their coloring and not trying to hide it." said leafeon.

"when i was hatched with my siblings i was different from them and i they thought i was weird and i found out i could roll in dirt and look normal. i dont look anything special. im a freak." said eevee stepping away from everyone. now they all know his secret. he feels like an outsider, a person in a crowd that shouldn't be. he panic when everyone stairs and he runs back through the door to the stairs and runs. he always thought him self a 'freak'. as he ran he was stopped by a leg he crashed into. he looks up and sees a human with long green hair a white button up shirt, and a gold cube on his side. he also has a gardevoir behind him.

"what has you so sad little buddy? you seem lost in a sea of emotion. you dont like your own appearance?" said the trainer picking up eevee and placing him on his shoulder.

"master we still have a mountain of paperwork to finish and you promised to get your work done so we could leave on Friday for the hoen regen headquarters." said gardevoir pouting to her trainer.

"it will be fine im just going to help his heart heal by letting him know how special he is." said the trainer.

"mr. natural harmonia have you sighed off the papers for the medical expenses we are behind on?" said a person in a fancy suit trying to get the trainer to work on papers. "listen you are behind by weeks. forget the pokemon and get these experiences taken care of. pokemon are just distractions from business. just put them away in the pokeball and get working sir. i think your gardevoir would understand being in a pokemball for a couple of hours." gardevoir fell on her knees and her hands crashed to her head in fear of being put in a pokeball.

mr. naturals face became dark and had a viscous look apon it from the business mans statement about pokemon and what he said about them. "dont you fucking say that about my friends again you bitch. come here i'll rip your fucking face off and then shove it up your crotch with a splintering piece of wood and you can take your fucking paperwork and shove it up your ass! oh and by the way your fucking fired for insulting the name of an organization meant to help heal pokemon pain from horrible trainers by telling me to put pokemon that is afraid of being put in pokeballs, in pokeballs." said natural chasing off the business man after handing eevee to gardevoir and sending them to his office. gardevoir was calm again.

"is he always this weird?" asked eevee being placed on a desk in the office.

"you should see it when someone purposely insults a pokemon. he used to be more level headed but, he cant take the pressure forever and it breaks him every couple of months. i wish he would stop this work and just be a trainer." said gardevoir sitting in a office chair turning on a laptop.

"an umbreon said you have a one sideed feels about him? what is that?" said eevee thinking back to what umbreon mentioned to him.

"um it's just, i wont accept any matting offers form any trainer and so pokemon think i have a thing for humans, over pokemon. when i absolutely dont, and i love my master as an ah father slash older brother figure." said gardevoir with a pink tint to her face.

gardevoir types the keys for a moment. "he's a great trainer if he would quit this job and live out in peace but he has to run this organization otherwise it will fall apart due to moral issues. anyways your a shiny but you dont like to be a shiny. so here is a picture show of shinys of your evolution grade." said gardevoir turning the laptop to eevee. fisrt was an image of all the different forms, them was a pick of all of them as shinys. he looks at the umbreon one. to him he wants to be that one. it looks so nice its blue instead of gold.

"can i be an umbreon? i would like it. i dont like being weird and i wana help the eevee team upstairs out since the umbreons trainer is leaving and he is going with it." said eevee hoping gardevoir would help.

"well to be part of the liberators you need to have a trainer." said gardevoir now typing something else into the laptop.

"i will work with any trainer here i just wanna be useful and not a freak of nature." said eevee now frustrated feeling an energy build up in his chest.

"do you even understand what the liberators really are? do you know what we have to do everyday?" asked gardevoir now stopped typing on the computer.

"yea you help pokemon from bad trainers and help them find new ones or set them free into the wiled." said eevee saying what he knew so far.

"you don't even know the half of what we do." she said turning the laptop back to eevee only for him to see image after image of blood and gore of abused pokemon, flying types missing their beaks or broken wings. liberators preparing surgery to help them. humanoid pokemon abused to rape and shackled, other treated as slaves. liberators closing down these places and finding dead pokemon. more being used as food, clothing, and other products. then a video of liberators and rangers rushing to save some pokemon but ultimately failing for being to late and the pokemon was killed. eevee puked from these images.

"do you still want to be a liborator. you will see thing this horrible or worse if you do and there is no going back. there is one trainer right now who has room for one more pokemon but you will be his resident pokemon who will watch over the place. what say you now?" said gardevoir. closing the laptop.

"make me an umbreon to fight with you." said eevee. gardevoir smiles and pulls out a dusk stone. "im not a fighter, and your masters name is Natural, but to the ones he love, people and pokemon, he go's by his criminal name. N. he's not a criminal of a bad kind he had people give up their pokemon and tried to remove people from an entire regeon. im his partner, and you shall be his kento watch pokemon." said gardevoir opening the office door with her psychic powers. on the other side of the door was the trainer from earlier. "hello N, how was chasing out that meanie?" gardevoir said in a cutcy tone.

"he's gone and i need to get the paper work done. so did you show him how nice a shiny can be?" said the trainer picking up a stack of papers and placing them on the desk. he start sighing them one by one, wile trying to pay attention to eevee and gardevoir.

"yes, he wants to be an umbreon and he also wants to be your kento watch pokemon." gardevoir said picking up a couple of papers and forging N's signature.

"good then lets, let him evolve. i wouldn't mind if he didn't. all pokemon are my friends, what they do for good is fine by me." said N. he pulls out some pokemon quickly. a lucario and a dewott. "hey im a little behind on some paperwork wana help?" N ask to his friends.

"master you realy need to stop being lazy on these things." said lucario picking up the dusk stone and looking at it.

"hey that's mine!" yelled eevee, jumping up and biting the stone. eevees body glows as his body becomes liquified and then solidify's as a new body. eevee, became ubreon.

"excuse me but i now have an apology to make to someone." said the new umbreon, as he ran out the door with incredible speed and new straight and courage.

* * *

(a/n):the new umbreon that was eevee will be refereed as eevee for the rest of the story. please remember that eevee is now an umbreon.

* * *

"hhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss back! he's a shiny umbreon now! can i keep him?" screamed sylveon when she saw eevee's new body.

eevee walks up to umbreon, ignoring the others. "i want to apologize for being rude. for hiding who i was. you see i was afraid that i would become a bigger freak if i evolved so when you knew boath my secrets i was scarred you would all reject me. ive been given a chance to do something good. please train me to be a great dark type." eevee said now bowing his head to umbreon.

umbreon vanishes. eevee feels a sting in the back of his neck. then feels himself being pulled up into the air. umbreon bit eevee in the back of the neck and hurled him into the air. he looks down, a black ball of energy spiraling in umbreons mouth. then it flys towards eevee rapidly. it hits him with an explosion. eevee feeling energy building his chest. he lets it out. a wave of darkness flows out of umbreon's body. eevee feels his right paw become over flowing with power and dives down to umbreon. a hole breaks in the darkness as a ball of light breaks through, eevee uses his shadow claw and smashes the ball of light. and lands in front of umbreon and umbreon smiles.

"well you have years to learn, but you have potential. a good fight. although i have a handicap thats why it was easy for me. i like the idea of jump first for teaching. you will make a fine umbreon." said umbreon placing his head on top of eevees head.

"can i keep him please." said sylveon healing eevees bruises from the fight. she spoke in a calm and cute tone.

eevee actually liked what she was like when calm. he found her more calm and caring side, cute. he blushes as she stands extremely close to him.

a man with green hair walk onto the roof and smiles as he says "welcome to the liberators partner." said N.

since that day eevee had trained when he could, was kind to the weekend pokemon. even after a long time had a kid or two, with sylveon. the one thing he never forgot was his friendship with his eeveelution and the bonds he has with his master N.


End file.
